Softball is placed on a field somewhat smaller than the field used to play baseball (hardball). Typically, the pitcher's mound on a softball field is only about forty-six feet from homeplate. The pitcher is relatively close to the batter, such that if the batter should hit a hard line drive directly at the pitcher, there is relatively little time for the pitcher to mentally react and physically move out of the path of the ball.
In some cases pitchers have been hurt by line drives. Accordingly, it has been proposed to provide a screen on the softball field in near vicinity to the pitcher's mound. The purpose is to have a protected zone in which the pitcher will be safe against being struck by a fast-moving, batted ball. The screen is located forward of the pitcher's mound but offset slightly from the ball trajectory (path) of the pitched ball. The protective screen does not interfere with the pitcher's delivery motion or the path of the pitched ball; however, the screen is near enough to the pitcher's mound that the pitcher can automatically stride into the space behind the screen as he completes his pitching motion. The pitcher can therefore deliver a fast pitch without fear of being struck by a fast-moving batted ball. The screen gives the pitcher peace of mind, as well as physical protection.
The present invention is directed to a collapsible protective screen usable on a softball field without being a permanent fixture on the field. The protective screen comprises a flexible net attached at its peripheral edge to a rectangular upright frame. Elongated ground-engageable feet extend from the lower edge of the frame for supporting the frame in an upright position on the field.
The protective screen is designed so that the frame can be collapsed into a relatively small size package for storage or transport. Also, the supporting foot structures are hingedly connected to the frame for fold-up against the frame. The aim is to achieve a collapsible screen structure that is sufficiently small to fit in the trunk of a person's car or in the rear portion of a small van.
In a typical structure the frame in its extended "use" position will have a height of about five feet and a width of about three feet. The foot structure extends rearwardly from the frame (along the ground surface) for a distance of about three feet. In its collapsed "storage-transport" condition, the frame has a height dimension of only about three feet. The width of the frame remains at three feet. The foot structures are folded against the frame so as to be parallel with the major plane of the frame. The thickness of the collapsed package is about six inches.